


Shadowed Hearts

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Angst, BDSM, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Plot, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Shfiters, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, other creatures, sub/dom, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: At the age of eighteen causes Yugi and the others to be captured to be bought and sold to the highest bidder . Only alphas are privy to come here in search for their omega. When they come face to face with their other half will the yami stay in the veil or see the light? Will the hikari remain pure or become shrouded by the dark?





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Aurora here with a new story. Why? Because I felt like it. This is also something I've really wanted to start up for quite a while by now. So, I thought to start it up. Trust me, there's a lot more other stories that I haven't begun that I want to work on as well. Well, it just takes time to get them all written down. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens in this first chappie along with further ones for this. Please favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Puzzle, Tender, Caste, Destruction, Bronze, and Puppy. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Shadowed Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Captive**

_Yugi_

My friends and I live in different villages across this world we live in. For me, it's the one where mostly people either have wind and earth magic or water and ice. Somehow I'm a rare case with having fire and metal. Nope, I have no idea how this happened. I guess I'm just lucky, but it sure doesn't feel like it. We've become known to how this so called 'order' works. To be honest I think it's total bullshit. I mean seriously? Alphas looking for their omega? Don't make me gag on how lovey dovey that must sound to most people. To me it sounds like becoming a prisoner. Maybe that's not the case for everyone, but that's how I think about it. Lost in thought, I had been picking fruit and vegetables to stow away. The harvest had come with fall, seeing a variety of colored leaves falling down onto the ground. It can get annoying because of my short height. Sometimes the piles can be kind of large. Still, it's fun to jump into them.

Humming softly to myself, I continued at my work. Putting the picked items into my basket, I did this until it's full to the brim of ripe ingredients to use for meals. This also included some herbs such as garlic, basil, and oregano. Grandpa used to help me with this, but he's grown so old to the point he can't do it anymore. It doesn't bother me in the slightest of taking over as the caretaker role. He's family after all that's practically raised me since my parents died when I was between the ages of five and eight. There are some vague memories of them. Sighing, I shook my head, not wanting to think of that sort of thing. It's not going to help me thinking about the past, the what if's, and what could've gone differently. It only brought back the ache in my heart and the sorrow welling up inside. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, blinking them away, not wanting any to fall.

The buildings here are crafted out of slate stone. Inside is designed in how grandpa and I wanted for our own home. The same can be said for the other families that live here. There's the forge where I work that's located nearby. I made sure to apply to one that's only a few minutes walk away from home in case grandpa needed me for anything. It also worried me of leaving him alone for many hours at a time. There are other things that worry me though aside from the home stuff. Heading inside after carrying the basket all the way back, I set it on the kitchen counter, getting to work on washing everything to be put away. Before I could even get to work on preparing a meal, I heard the sound of battle coming from outside, frowning at it. There had been rumors of raiders or something of that sort invading villages to capture various people. The temptation to charge in to defend the others did come to mind. I have my grandpa to worry about. He needs to be kept safe. Helping him go into our panic room, I had been about to close the door when I heard someone kick the door in. Last thing I remember is losing unconsciousness after being hit in the back of the head pretty hard.

Later, I woke up, seeing there are steel bars around me. Where the hell am I? Looking around after blinking a bit to refocus my vision I can see there are others trapped in cages as well. Somehow they fit our sizes though there's some room in them too. Probably whoever made them had been unsure of what would be going inside of them. Sitting there, I thought over why people are being taken, frowning at recalling what I had been told by some others in the village. From what I remember people are caught to be bought and sold on the market here to the highest bidder. Usually, it's the rich and royal folk that attend these things. Grimacing, I sure as hell hope that I'm not with some cruel bastard that just wants to use me for sex and as a blood donor. That would be a pathetic life to live. Seeing the others being wheeled out one by one, I figure it'll soon be my turn too. I recognized some of the others, seeing my friends had been put in the same predicament as me. Nope, it doesn't surprise me in the slightest bit. It's not an ideal situation either. How can it be? We're trapped in a wicked twist of fate. It seemed as if the gods didn't want to look upon us favorably when we have done nothing wrong. When it's my turn, I glared out at whoever came near. I'm only human so there's not much I can do. Our magic is restricted unfortunately due to the shackles they placed on me and the others. Some of the caged people aren't human. Surveying the crowd, I remained unimpressed. When the buyer purchased me, I glanced up to see a near mirror image of myself. Quirking a brow, I don't know what to make of him aside from coming to the conclusion that he's really hot.

Long tricolored hair is pulled into a low ponytail, noticing his is mostly black with crimson at the tips of each strand along with lightning bolt bangs, casting his ruby colored eyes at me in a mix of amusement and intrigue. His body looks as if it's almost chiseled from a deity's thought of how he should look like. Pale and well built in his form, wondering what he could be. From the aura I sense rolling off him in waves shows he's not like me. Dressed in all black with also a pair of combat boots on his feet, he took me out of the cage, grabbing the leash to lead me back to probably wherever he had come from. There's a tense silence between us. Well, it's tense on my end, but this might be normal for him. It's not until we're a decent amount away from the auction house that I pipe up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out curiously, looking up at him again.

"Yami," is all he would tell me for now, continuing to walk with leisurely strides while I barely manage to keep up with him.

Well, at least I have a name to put to his face now. It's better than nothing. After what seems like hours of traveling, we finally arrive to a dark spired castle. Staring up at it in awe, I wonder if this is his home. If so, I also wonder as to who lives with him. Being guided inside, I soon enough felt a plush carpet underneath my feet. While the stone is onyx the decor is in cloth of velvet and leather. The shades range from black to purple to ruby to sapphire and mixed with some gold. The colors clashed well with one another. It seemed to be lavishly furnished as well. Taking me around his home, Yami showed me everything inside. There are various servants milling about, carrying out their duties as per usual. Though he appeared to have some other occupants here aside from himself. There's someone that looks kind of like him, but with tanned skin and gold tricolored hair instead of what we have. He has violet eyes too. Still, I have no idea what these guys are. Maybe I'll be introduced to that aspect shortly enough. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon.

"I see you returned, brother," noted the older male, eyeing him suspiciously before looking down at me. "And you brought home a new one. Don't break him like you did with your last pet. I don't want to have to clean up your messes anymore…"

"I know," replied Yami curtly, glaring lightly at his older sibling. "Don't remind me, ok? It was a mistake…. You know this, but still you continue to hang it over my head as if one tiny mistake is going to put our entire lineage at risk."

"it will," hissed the other male, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, making me nervous of how imposing he seems given the chance; especially when he's angry. "You know as well as I do if we make any mistakes that the elders will look poorly on us. We don't want them intervening with our matters. They'll only screw it up."

"Yeah, I'm aware," grumbled Yami, shrugging it off, not really wanting to deal with him nagging on him about having to be careful when all he's doing is trying to live out his life the way he wants to instead of following in his brother's footsteps. "You're the crown prince anyways. I don't see why what I do will affect you so severely…."

"Don't fret over him, little one. Yami can be a bit….on edge sometimes," he told me, looking up at him curiously. "Oh, you don't know me. I'm Atem and his older brother if you didn't figure that out already. Hopefully he'll treat you right…"

"Of course I will," sniffed Yami indignantly. "You have a gift left in your chambers. I found someone that would suit your tastes… Consider it as a way of asking for your oh so sought after forgiveness."

"I see," nodded Atem, giving this tidbit a pinch of skepticism, though brushed it aside as if deciding Yami wouldn't steer him wrong. "Thank you then. I accept your apology. Don't screw it up this time with him."

"Ugh, I get it already," said Yami through gritted teeth, glaring at him again before Atem left, chuckling lightly at how Yami can be at times.

Tilting my head to the side, I can definitely tell their dynamic is different compared to any I've seen before. It's entertaining to say the least for being a witness of it. What does intrigue me as well is how Atem seems nicer compared to Yami. I could be wrong though considering I just met them both. Being directed again, I notice he's taking me to the kitchen. Eyeing him suspiciously, he lets go of the leash, taking it off to give me some free-range of movement. Quirking my lips in a small smile, I gave a nod of appreciation for it.

"So, what's in here?" I asked, guessing he took me here instead of his bedroom for a good reason.

"You need to be fed and so do I," answered Yami simply, getting out ingredients along with a thermos from the fridge.

"What's that?" I asked, unsure of what could be in the metal container.

"What my brother and I feed upon. We're not human like you, Yugi. We're not alive beings if you haven't noticed already. You probably think this isn't real, but we're vampires. We thrive off the life essence of other beings whether it be human or animal."

**A/N: Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I know it's a bit short, but next time it'll be longer. This is definitely going to be fun to work on. Hopefully y'all enjoyed how this unfolded despite the length of it. Hehes**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	2. Thorn

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Shadowed Hearts. Hopefully this will progress nicely enough. We’ll see how things go I suppose. Though at least I have some sort of plan from what will occur from here on out. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!_ **

**Chapter 2: Thorn**

_Ryou_

When the invasion happened, I tried to hide, protecting my little sister as well. She and I both have water and ice magic. We live on the other side of the village that Yugi lives in. Hopefully he’s alright and made it out safely. Somehow, a few of the raiders had found where Amane and I had been hiding. I had tried my best to protect her, but we were separated. Trying to remain strong, I vowed that I would rescue her unless she got out of it on her own. Apparently I’m not being taken to the auction house. That’s odd considering that’s normally where they take any captives. How am I any different than all the rest? Without another moment to think over it all, I’m tossed in front of the feet of whom seems to be the leader of this nefarious group. When I look up to see him made me blink a few times. He looks kind of like me except different of course.

“is this the prize you’ve given me?” Asked the gruff voice of the leader of this band of ruffians.

“Yes, sir,” answered the subordinate, bowing in front of him, fear in his eyes behind the hardened gaze he has.

“Good…. Leave me for now,” murmured the amber-eyed male, seeing the other male scurry off, shivering in a mix of fear and anticipation for what’s soon to come if there’s going to be any punishment given.

Looking up at him again through my lashes, I see him draw close. Gulping, I notice he’s studying my face as if looking for something in particular. When he finishes up, I see him nod as if coming to a conclusion based on his findings. Grabbing my chin, I squeaked out in surprise of being pulled onto his lap. What would he want with someone like me? I’m no one special. There’s nothing he could want from me, right? If he does then what would that be anyways? I had just been living my life until his idiotic comrades raided my home and separated me from my sister. Mustering up all of the courage I could, I glared daggers at him, trying to be defiant in the face of a lion.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Now, little dove, you cannot run nor hide from me… I’ve been waiting for when you would be caught to be right where you belong….with me.” 

()()()()()()

_Marik_

Ugh, where am I? Seriously, I have no idea. One minute I had been with Ishizu seeing to tomb keeper duties and the next I’m somewhere entirely different. soon, my focus returns, seeing flashes of memory whiz by in my mind. Eventually I remember what happened. The traders had ambushed that separated me from Ishizu and Odion. Hopefully my siblings are ok. If they had caught us then why am I on a bed instead of behind steel bars? Something didn’t click here, causing me to be on edge.

“Don’t fret, little birdie. You weren’t taken by some asshole,” reassured an all too familiar voice, hearing the person I had hoped to be with adverse any trader or master that would wish harm upon someone like me, seeing Malik come into view.

“Oh thank Ra it’s you,” I let out a sigh of relief, reaching out to hug him close, feeling him return the gesture.

“Yes, well, it would be shameful of me to let anyone take what’s mine,” giggled Malik, seeing his crazed violet eyes brought a sense of warmth and content to me, appreciating the fact that I wouldn’t be given a fate that I would espies.

“What will happen now?” I wondered aloud, looking up at him thoughtfully as he returned the stare, causing lilac to be met by a darker shade.

“Hmm, good question…. You’ll be here with me of course. It’s not like where you’ve lived all your life, but I hope it will make you feel at home.” 

()()()()() 

_Akefia_

Where the hell is Bakura? He said he would be back shortly from whatever he went off to do. Most likely he went to collect his destined one. That’s understandable, but at least he would let me know of when he’s gone and coming back. Pacing back and forth, I’m greeted to our Master instead of my twin brother. Raising a brow, I wonder what he needed to discuss with me that must be important. Either he’s come to discuss such a matter or here for some idle chit chat. I don’t mind whichever it may be considering it’s him versus anyone else lower on the chopping block.

“I see you haven’t found him yet,” noted Zorc, lips twitching ever so slightly into a faint ghost of a smirk. “I also have left you a gift in your room. I think he’ll be quite delectable pertaining to your….particular tastes…” 

“Oh?” I raised a brow, intrigued about what this could possibly be. “Do you have any idea where Bakura is?” 

“He went with some of the laces to attack some nameless villages,” replied the demon dismissively.

“Oh,” I sighed in annoyance, rubbing my temples to attempt alleviating an imminent headache. “Alright then… Thanks I guess.” 

“Hmm, well, he should be back right about…..now,” reassured our Master, wondering if he has a motive here. “Be careful for what will soon come to pass, my dear. It’s not going to become any easier….” 

“Yeah, that’s what you always say,” I grumbled, waving him goodbye as he departed, supposing I should go see whatever he had left for me, not sure as to why he thought to give me a gift when I rarely asked for anything from him.

Walking towards it, I opened the door, peering inside to see a male with tricolored star shaped hair sitting there. It’s almost as if he’s been waiting for me. Hearing the door open, he turned his attention towards me. An unimpressed expression is plastered on his face, watching my movements with careful precision. Closing the door behind me, I step over until I am face to face with him. Grabbing his chin, I studied his face as if searching for something in particular. I’m not, but I enjoy seeing the flickers of emotions within those crimson flecked violet eyes. It shows me that he’s not afraid to reveal his weaknesses, but tries his hardest to keep them hidden. It’s not a difficult thing to unveil what lies behind one’s iron walls, wondering as to why people do that in the first place unless they have experienced an immense amount of strife in their lives. When I finished my inspection, I removed my hand from him, opting to sit at the edge of my bed.

“So, it seems that Master has given you to me. Any reason why?” I asked casually, eyeing him with a warning that’s not a threat, but a promise.

“I made a deal with him. My younger brother is out there finding what has been vowed to be his. I am only agreeing to the pact to ensure no further war spurs between our clans.” 

()()()()()

_Zorc_

It’s interesting how Atem seemed so eager to make a deal with me. Does he know how tentative a ground it is making a deal with the devil himself? Clearly he’s just another fool hoping to placate the issues striking up between their clans. What goes on in the mortal world amuses me so. What I have not expected is for someone of the celestial plain come visit me in my domain in the Underworld. My husbands that I have claimed thus far for my own are akefia and Bakura. They belong to me because of what ties they have forged from the day I saved them during that tragic event in their past. It’s an open relationship. So, I don’t mind them having a pet to play with during the time I’m not able to satiate their hungers.

Seeing a flash of luminescent light, I witness a guardian appear before me. What’s different is that his wings are now torn instead of whole. The pristine white feathers have waned to a glossy black instead. Now, this is an interesting development we have here. Indeed I have heard of those of the fallen race. Never have I seen one myself before until this very moment. Why he’s come to me is uncertain. There are others in the nine circles down here that he could’ve gone to instead of me.

“What’s your business here? State it at once or leave my sight,” I hissed, narrowing my hellfire depths at him ever so slightly.

“I need your help.” 

()()()()()

_Yami_

Having him here at last seems like a dream come true. Having rescued him from long ago, I doubt he even remembers. With how he’s become so feisty is pleasing to see. If he had faltered in becoming this way then I would’ve been severely disappointed. No, I don’t want his fire to be doused, but I want it to grow. Seeing him like this brings back memories. Yes, I have seen him progress from my place in the darkness. Very few know the true meaning of it aside from me and the others. That makes me recall that my older sibling doesn’t seem to be here. Huh, well, I suppose he went off to fulfill that deal he made with Zorc. If so, then he’s going on a fool’s errand.

“What do you mean?” Asked Yugi, eyeing me suspiciously as if he doesn’t quite believe me.

“Do you want to see for yourself?” I asked softly, receiving a nod, elongating my fangs while my eyes dilated. “Now, this is my true nature. Are you scared?” 

Looking me straight in the eye, he replied without hesitation, “No, of course I’m not. Other humans are the ones that scare me, but not monsters themselves.” 

“Good answer,” I murmured, moving over to let him feel the incisors, making sure he’s careful not to accidentally prick a finger on them, retracting them back into my mouth when he’s finished. “I hope you’re satisfied now.” 

“It’ll take me a little while to get used to this. I mean I didn’t ask to be taken away from my home and only still living family. So, I do hate you, but I understand that it’s for a good reason this happened. If you hurt me then you will have hell to pay. Do you understand?” Asked Yugi simply, glaring fiercely at me with the intensity I admire about him.

“Of course, Aibou. To hurt you is to harm someone I love. That is something you have my word for without a doubt.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie two. I’m terribly sorry for the long wait. I’ve been trying to work on some other stuff along with updates. This still remains one of my favorites to be honest. I do have something in mind for another story. Besides, I need my plentiful helping of Laddershipping and Tendershipping. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	3. Flicker

 

**_Alright, here’s the next chappie of Shadowed Hearts. Hopefully the updates for this along with the rest of my works won’t be too slowish. It depends on what goes on in my real life. Now, enjoy what happens this time, loves! Hehes_ **

**Chapter 3: Flicker**

_Atem_

Being Akefia’s shouldn’t be too hard. That’s what I hope at least. Probably Yami is busy with his partner. That’s fine, but I hope he could come speak to me soon. All of this is hard when there’s still the coven that I have to run. No, I don’t allow my younger sibling to do it unless I’m unable to be there myself. Maybe this is one of those times. Furrowing my brows, I needed to give this some more thought. With the other male still in his seated position, I can tell he wants to know a thing or two before anything further goes on between us.

“Are you even capable of pleasing someone like me? I am stitched together with a needle and thread,” pointed out the white haired male, wondering if this is really a good idea. “Master does allow my twin and I to have our individual mates, but at the end of the day we belong to him.” 

“Does that bother you?” I spoke up, not hiding my curiosity because I honestly did want to know how their dynamic works.

“Why should it? He saved Bakura and I during that tragic day when our home had been burned to the ground and everyone had been slain,” replied Akefia as if he’s told this answer many times before now, holding a distant look in his eyes. “But that is the past which we can’t change. It’s best not to dwell on it for too long. Now, either we can start in here or I can show you around.” 

Weighing my options, I question if I can truly trust him. Thus far he hasn’t used any deception. Looking him over, I smirked in appreciation of the fine man in front of me. Yes, his limbs are held together by ruby and onyx thread, but that doesn’t deter me in the slightest. The thought of being shown around does appeal to me. What holds me back from going that route is wanting to see all of him. It also has been quite a while since last I have satiated my carnal hunger. Another thing that interests me is what a half-dead man’s blood would taste like, contemplating on the vast possibilities of it along with other aspects of being his. When I have come to my decision is when I look back at him.

“Here would be fine to start off with,” I told him, seeing a spark of admiration in his amber eyes.

“Good choice,” purred Akefia, moving closer until we are face to face, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss, receiving an equal amount of need from him as the lip-lock became deeper, using some tongue when things between us began to heat up.

Fortunately, neither of us have to worry about coming up for air. Well, maybe he needs to, but I don’t know. Eventually, we did for whatever reason, having our foreheads rest against one another’s. Staring into those depths of his, I can’t help except to feel something, unsure of what it may be. Rarely do I ever feel much for anyone. No, I have not found my mate yet in all of these centuries I have lived so far. It could be that the gods decided to allow someone so corrupted have a taste of bliss for once. Damn, the way he looks at me with a coy expression makes me rock solid, seeing him move away for a bit to undress, revealing all of his bare flesh to me. Raking my gaze up and down him a few times I can admit that he’s sexy as hell. What holds him together doesn’t turn me off. It only draws me further towards him, reaching out to brush a few of my icy slender fingers to trail across, going along the lines that connect each limb to one another. Shivering under my touch, I drew back, returning the gesture by stripping in front of him. His gaze is locked on me, watching until I’m bare as well. Chiseled pale flesh can be seen for him. Unfortunately, only when I was human did I have caramel bronze skin. That doesn’t transfer over to being changed unfortunately for some reason. Moving back to the bed, he pressed up against me, eyes darkening with a mix of raw emotion. What he wants from me is clear enough. Do I want the same from him? There’s no second thoughts in my mind. The feverish passion never waned nor did the lust towards him.

“From this time forth….you’re mine, bitch.” 

()()()()()()

_Bakura_

Where Akefia is doesn’t have me looking far. No, I’m not going to interrupt him when he’s having a good fuck. It’s been ages since last he had one. Yeah, he can get one anytime he wants from our Master, but that’s besides the point. Having Ryou at last is more than I could ever ask for. Grabbing him by the hair, I led him to where I wanted to go. That would be my room. The positioning of my chambers and Akefia’s are on different sides of the castle. That way I wouldn’t be sleepless because of the noise. Opening the door, I pushed him in, seeing him fall onto the bed. Scrambling to a better position, he sits there, looking at me wearily. Closing the door behind me, I trudged over to sit on the edge of the bed, facing him.

“Do you understand what this means?” I asked him, wanting to make sure he understood all of how being here seals the deal in more way than one.

“N-No,” tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, blinking them away, not wanting to show any weakness around me.

Well, at least he knows to do that, guessing he’s been around imposing people before. Pulling out a cigarette, I lighted it with a finger, taking a drag of it before blowing the smoke out, almost instantly chilling out from it, having it placed still in my mouth. Many people say I shouldn’t be accepting this from Zorc, but I don’t give a damn what people think about me. They can bitch and moan all they want. It’ll amount to nothing in the end. When I finished it, I crushed it, putting it in the ashtray on the bedside table. Turning my attention back to him, I sighed, having figured this would turn out to be troublesome except not in a bad way. His innocence is one of the qualities that attracts me to him.

Moving closer, I cupped one of his cheeks in my hand, “Well, it’s been a while. ‘Kefia is having some fun. It’s probably not a good idea to show you around if he or his mate are at it in there. So, let’s re-learn about each other. It’s been quite a while from last I saw you, dove.” 

“Do you know where Amane is?” He asked hopefully.

Frowning at the question, I thought for a minute before telling him, “No, I don’t.” 

“Oh,” Ryou looked down, sullen at coming up empty of where she could be, shoulders trembling a bit with a few tears falling down his cheeks, feeling as if he’s a failure for being unable to protect his sibling.

No one told me it would be my responsibility to care for someone. Most emotions I keep buried, but Master says some can’t be avoided no matter how much I struggle. Sighing, I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Laying his head on my shoulder, I feel him weep against me. Rocking him back and forth, I guess I can at least show him I’m not all that cold-hearted. To every monster there’s a soft side to them that makes them almost human. When he’s done, Ryou gives me a weary half-smile.

“Thank you,” whispered the other male, staying there next to me, not drawing away.

“Why are you not afraid?” I genuinely wanted to know.

“Because I know you’re not entirely a monster. Everyone has different parts of them that makes them who they are. Sure, you can have dark tendencies at times, but you show another side to you given the chance. To tell you the truth, at first I was terrified of you, but being around you for a bit has shown me how you’re similar to everyone else.” 

()()()()

_Yugi_

Can I trust him? If so, then how? He’s given me his word. It’s doubtful if that’ll hold up considering how he’s not human like me. How can I be here knowing at any moment he might try to take my blood? Am I supposed to be a donor for him? If not, then I don’t know what other purpose he has for me. It hasn’t been clear as to what happens when having a master. Up to this point, Yami has seemed truthful in what he has told me. So, maybe he’s not lying. Looking up at him, I sighed, knowing this would be harder than it seems.

“Like I told you if anything happens where you hurt me then you will have hell to pay,” I warned him again.

“I understand,” agreed Yami, having come to the conclusion that it would take a while to even come close to earning my trust.

“Where do I sleep?” I asked, finishing up what he had given me, going to where he led, assuming it would be to his room.

In there, I surveyed the area. The room seemed tidy enough. There’s a bed, but also a coffin. On another wall is the dresser. Then there’s an adjourning bathroom. It seems to be a large one at that with all of the works to it. Raising a brow, I wonder how much money these people must have. I thought perhaps Yami is not the only one here. There has been signs of someone else having lived here too. It must’ve been his brother maybe. I’m not sure, but the aura trail left behind tells me something to think about. Being directed to the bed, I’m broken out of my thoughts.

“You’ll sleep here. I’ll be in my coffin instead. You’ll feel safer I hope with it this way. I promise you that I’m not going to harm you, but I know it’ll take you a while to truly believe me,” said Yami with a tired look, going to his resting place to lie down. “I can’t go out during the daylight hours.” 

“Ok,” I went to sit down, noticing it’s donned with black satin sheets, guessing I’d better get used to this. “How do you know I won’t try to kill you?” 

“That’s cute, but you don’t even know how to do that, love,” said the other male with a light chuckle, closing the lid with one last parting glance at me.

Averting my gaze, I chose to ignore him. Maybe I don’t know how to kill him, but I sure as hell can try if I feel it’s necessary. Well, I won’t need to unless the leech does anything like trying to bite me or something else. Turning on my side, I laid down, deciding to rest until midday possibly to then see about exploring this place. What I hope is that one day I’ll be able to find the others. Until then I’ll have to see what can be done here in the meantime.

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. Somehow I managed to finish up another one. Well, I thought it best to try updating this anyways. it’s the least I can do for keeping y’all waiting._ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **

 

 


End file.
